Kensrue Breckinridge
Well then, we're all in agreement. You'll turn yourself over to me and I'll make a large sum of credits. - Kensrue Breckinridge Kensrue Breckinridge is a small-time bounty hunter and starship mechanic who's looking for more excitement in his otherwise dull life. General Information Name: Kensrue Breckinridge Homeworld: Tanaab Birth: 51 ABY (34 years old) Species: Human Gender: Male Hair: Raven black Eyes: Blue Height: 185 cm Weight: 87.5 kg Era: Expansion of the Force Affiliation: None Early Life Kensrue was born on the backwater agricultural world of Tanaab in the Inner Rim Territories. He grew up in a loving and caring home, and spent most of his time idolizing his father, an avid mechanic and flight technician. It was because of this adoration that Kensrue gained a knowledge of mechanics and how machines worked. Even at a young age he was able to repair even the most complex of mechanical systems. There was another side of Kensrue as well, one that his parents were ashamed of and he tried to keep hidden. He was strong in the Force, although there were no Jedi left to teach him the ways of the Force. People sympathetic to his family always said that he would have grown up to be a great Jedi, if the organization still held the sway it once did. Tired of the derisive looks often given him once he demonstrated his extraordinary abilities, Kensrue kept his powers to himself, learning rudimentary Force abilities from old textbooks about the Jedi. Over time, he was able to hone his skills to that of an apprentice, but without formal training, he could not take his training beyond that. Leaving Home By the time he was in his early twenties, Kensrue had come into ownership of a strange and unique fighter craft, which he named The NeverEnder. Hearing stories of the glories of outerspace and the opportunities it offered, Kensrue repaired his fighter and headed off into space, deciding to make a living as a gun for hire and mechanic in the Outer Rim worlds. Over time, he had made a small reputation for himself on some smaller worlds, catching would-be fugitives and repairing what needed to be fixed. By the time he turned thirty, Kensrue travelled to Ossus, a world once home to a Jedi Praxium. Left destroyed by the Hutts, Ossus was nothing more than a graveyard. Before his journey there, he had expressed interest in fulfilling his destiny and joining the ranks of the few Jedi left scattered in the Galaxy. But anti-Force user sentiments made him change his mind. However, he felt that he needed to go to Ossus, that something was beckoning him there. On the planet, he found a half-functioning Jedi holocron, as well as a still working lightsaber. Utilizing both tools, Kensrue began to teach himself the fine arts of lightsaber combat, but his studies did not get very far. While he carries the lightsaber on his belt, he still prefers to use his blasters in most combat situations, as he is most clumsy with a lightsaber. At thirty-four years of age, Kensrue is wise beyond his years, but he still has a lot left to learn about the Galaxy. He is growing somewhat tired of the monotony of repair work and bounty hunting. He has heard stories of a big-time smuggler named Malachi Leban and is thinking of joining his group. Personality Personality wise, Kensrue is head-strong and cunning, but very intuitive. He is quick and resourceful, as well as a crack mechanic, although his fighter has given him little trouble over the years. He keeps his self-taught Force abilities on the down-low, although he prominently displays his lightsaber and is known to make up stories about killing a Jedi to obtain it. He normally choses to use his blasters, as he is somewhat clumsy at using his lightsaber. While overly caring, warm, and approachable, Kensrue has been known to break into violent outbursts when provoked. Equipment Weapons: *1x lightsaber, green blade *1x Kashnir Arms KX-80 Repeating Blaster rifle *1x BlasTech DL-22 Blaster Pistol *various Merr-Sonn C-16 Fragmentation grenades Armor: *heavily modified Merr-Sonn KZZ riot armor Player *''Nick'' ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page... category: Eotf Category:Character Database